The Present
by zeynel
Summary: Koshino has finnally decide what to offer Sendoh for his birthday. But his present is not the easiest to offer... SenKosh Yaoi/Lemon Complete
1. Koshino's PoV

Hello !!! So, it's Akira14's birthday and she asks me a SenKosh... First I had no idea but finally... I think that say you WHAT Koshino offered to Sendoh is a good idea...

The disclaimers... "Slam Dunk" characters are Takehiko's propriety, not mine -sigh- ect, ect... Oh, and... Sorry for the grammar mistakes and cie, but remember: English is not (definitely not !!! ) my language...

The Present

Part I

Koshino was nervous. Very nervous. Extremely nervous. He couldn't have been more nervous was otherwise he would have die of it. And it made him irritable. It was really not the moment to disturb him...

"Aaargh !!! " He suddenly cried. 

Sliding his fingers through his hair, he sighed. He had been so sure of him the past few days !!! So sure he found the perfect present for Sendoh... Yeah, but it was the past. Oh, it'll please Sendoh but... But... He hesitated. He didn't know... He didn't know... How to 'give' him the present...

But it was a little to late to change his mind. 7 o'clock. And they said dinner at 8. Sendoh's parents were in Tokyo, that's why he had... That idea. Well, that way he was certain that Sendoh...

*At least his birthday will be more pleasurable... Hrrr... Pleasant than last year. No melancolia... No sadness... No tears...* He though, blushing at the mention of 'pleasurable'.

Only a few people knew about Sendoh's family. The smiling spiky-haired Ryonan's ace's parents didn't care about their only child, leaving him always alone...

*Even when he was only six years old, even for his birthday...*

Koshino clenched his fists, grinding his teeth. Oh yes, he remembered his first meeting with Sendoh. They were only... Six years old !!! He was with his mother. She was speaking with other women... He felt bored to the hilt when he saw... That boy. Calm and... He looked so sad. He was waiting... And he was visibly totally alone. When he asked him, the boy said him he was waiting his mom. She had 'something' to do, and he was waiting her... In fact, he had waiting more than two hours when Koshino found him...

*More than three hours !!! They let their six year-old son ALONE more than three hours...*

And Sendoh's father was worse... Koshino closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. And some people DARE to call them 'parents' !!! They were monsters !!! Yeah, but at that time Sendoh had not this smiling mask he had now... Neither he had this philosophy of life he had now. So, how people could know he had such a family, such a childhood ? His parents were not violent... But it was even worse. It's not his body but his mind that they almost destroyed. No tenderness, no love... No parents, in fact. That's why he had been so happy to go in Koshino family. One day, one night, sometime one week... Koshino's family was understanding. Not the best family, when you though about it. They all had... Their temper. His mother, his father, His two brothers, his sister... And himself !!! But it was a family... Full of love, even if he hesitated himself to... Well, he had to admit that he was not very demonstrative. He was more like his father, not like his mother. That's why he had this... Idea for Sendoh's present... To change it... 

*To prove him I really love him...*

That was... His own problem. But he knew Sendoh needed demonstrations of love. Sendoh... His Akira... He felt so insecure without proves of his love... That's why he always needed to touch the people he loved or liked... To be sure they were reals... Not 'cause he was the hentai all said he was, but because he wanted to be sure that they were REAL people. , that he was REALLY not alone... 

*Yeah, but he IS a hentai, even with that... No excuse for it...*

Koshino smiled tenderly... And sighed. Sendoh was too demonstrative, that's why he always rejected him. He was himself a much more... Reserved person. But in an other way, he knew that he'd never said himself... He would never had confess his love to Sendoh if this one had took the initiative... And he knew that if Sendoh was too demonstrative, always showing his feelings, even in front of other people, he was himself not enough... He was... He had never even said him that he loved him !! He couldn't... Of course, he knew Sendoh KNEW about his love... But it was not the same. Particularly for Sendoh... He didn't even let him kiss him... So, no need to speak about let him caress him...

*Or other things...*

Koshino blushed. Of course, that was something he had to change... He knew that... They couldn't stay like this for eternity... And he knew that, deep inside him, he REALLY wanted to do it with Sendoh... To prove him he loved him. And somewhere... To clam that Sendoh was his propriety. And that he was Sendoh's one... He really wanted it. In fact, he didn't wanted a platonic love, like Sendoh though. He wanted more. But he didn't know HOW. He couldn't... He knew he had a twisted mind but... He wanted Sendoh... He dreamed about... What Sendoh could do to him almost every night ! But... He didn't wanted it to be too... Simple. He had never... And it was not the point. That was so important to him... 

But he and Sendoh were a couple since... Almost six months. And he loved him since... He didn't even know WHEN exactly he fell for the spiky-haired boy !!! But he remembered when he realised that he loved Sendoh... This night, when he was only twelve year-old... Sendoh's parents 'had to go' in Okinawa. Just a few day... They finally stayed here three weeks... And Sendoh slept at home almost all the nights... He remembered the moment when he saw him naked... When he noticed Sendoh's nakedness... They were changing their clothes. Sendoh was so beautiful... The muscular body, lean and strong... Even at this age... And he had felt... Aroused. So he had blushed and turned his head to be sure Sendoh didn't notice... His state. But it was no use. Finally, he had acted like if he was upset... So Sendoh didn't notice him blushing or his eyes wondering over his body... But he was not upset. He loved him so much...

His mother soon discovered his feelings... She always noticed what her child really felt, despite their temper. But she understood when when she noticed that his feelings were sincere. She said nothing, she took him in her arms and kiss him on the forehead. She caressed his hair tenderly and only murmured that Sendoh needed somebody near him. For all his life. That she loved both of them and wanted them to never forget that they were friends, first. That there friendship was for all their life. And that he had to never forget it, even if his feelings changed. 

He was not sure, but she probably spoke to his father, too. But he was sure his mother was the first to notice. But he said nothing. And when Sendoh... When they 'officially' said to his parents that they were a couple... When Sendoh faced his parents, so strangely serious and somewhere... Afraid about their reaction, his father only fixed him some seconds... And nodded. And he smiled, asking them if they wanted tickets for a basketball match some days after ! He remembered Sendoh's expression, his eyes wide open, and his mother's quiet smile. He was sure it was her idea. To organize a date... His brothers and sister were laughing in the kitchen. They spied all the conversation... They congratulated them... Well, they were laughing at them but it felt good... It was family. They accepted their love, even if both of them were guys... His sister was repeating: "It was time !!! Those guys..." With an exasperated... And exasperating tone in her voice... But it was not surprising. They were like his mother, particularly his sister. And now, Sendoh had REALLY a family 'cause they considered that they were 'engaged' as Sendoh officially presented himself as his boyfriend...

*Mmm... And we were so happy... And we ARE so happy...*

That was something really important in their relationship. 'Cause he knew Sendoh. He would have prefer break up with him, even if he loved him, than let him break with his family. He would have never accepted to be something between him and his family.

*Like if it was possible...*

But family was so important to Sendoh... He had no one and didn't wanted to disturb them. That's why he always try to be so pleasant. He had cry when his mother said him that he was part of their family, that for her he'd always been part of it. That he was her 'fourth son'... And she kissed him tenderly, motherly. Like if he was a little child...

*She's fantastic...*

All his life, he'd think that he had 'the best mother of all the mother of the world'. She was always here when they needed her. And she was here for Sendoh, too. She proved Sendoh many times that he was like her 'fourth son'. 

*And now it's my turn...*

He asked his family to let them alone for the evening. There had been a party in the afternoon, with his family, but he wanted them to be alone in the evening. Just the two of them. And he asked his mother's help. To be sure Sendoh didn't found it strange... So, for Sendoh, she was the one who had the 'romantic dinner''s thing idea. Well, she was the one who organized it. A good excuse to let both of them alone... 

But it was his turn. His turn to prove Sendoh... To... Prove him that his family was right when they considered them like definitely engaged. It was time. Time to... Offer himself to Sendoh. Heart, body and soul. Time to clam he was totally and only HIS. Time to offered him his virginity. His very first time...

*Almost 8 o'clock... Time to go...*

End of Part I

I know, it's strange. Koshino think about Sendoh, there is a lot of flash-back, ect... But it's perfect to explain their relationship. And don't forget we're in Koshino' mind. So... It's normal that he think about a lot of things, he let his mind wondering. It's normal, especially when we know he is so perturbed !!! 

Sendoh's childhood, Sendoh's family are not the best. It's sad. But it's explain (it's a way to explain) his temper, his behaviour. Why he is what he is. I don't think possible to him to be totally 'the perfect guy who has and never had problem'. I think that on the contrary, he knows what 'problems'... And here 'family problems' mean. He's an human, like there are so many, who can be fragile sometime. He's demonstrative 'cause he needs to, not 'cause he wants, it's part of him. He needs to touch people 'cause he's feared. I think it's more interesting that way. At least in this fic.

About Koshino... He can't always be the guy who rejects Sendoh. He really love him. But he has difficulty to express himself. That's why he always has... Such a temper. It's a way to protect himself. To hide his true feelings... And he love Sendoh so much, he's afraid to disappoint him. He's the kind of guy who wants all to be perfect, he can't accept to fall. It's a perfectionist... 

About Koshino's family... His father is an adult Koshino, the same but much more mature. The difference is that he had no doubts in his life: he's sure of his love and of his wife's love, they're used to each other. He has his family, his job, his friends. Doubts are in the past... So there's no need to hide his fear behind a mask of anger. Koshino's mother is a wonderful woman. Sweet, clever, comprehensive... She love her son. I really like her character. His brothers and sister are cool. Of course, like he said, it's like in all the family... But even if they fight, they liked each other... His sister is more similar to his mother. Clever, sympatic... She know what she want and understand people. But she's still a teenager and is somewhere a little tomboyish. 

So, the part I is finish, as usual I hope it please you. If I write other fics with the two of them, I think I will probably use Koshino's family again. I really like them...

AKIRA14 !!! Happy Birthday !!! I especially want YOUR comments, gal. And critics. The part II, soon !!! And as you wanted a SenKosh lemon fic for your birthday, this part will be a lemon one...

Sendoh_Great !!! *smile smile*

Koshino_Hmmrph... *Blush Blush*

Zeynel_No problem, Sendoh-kun !!!

_ZEYNEL_


	2. Sendoh's PoV

The second part !!! For YOU, Akira14 !!! The second part of YOUR birthday's present !!! Not very happy, for this part... Oh !!! And... Finally, it's not a lemon... Not yet... There will be a part III...

The disclaimers are the same than in part I !!! I don't want to repeat myself...

The Present

Part II

A worried Sendoh look carefully at Koshino. This one had act so strangely during dinner... Of course, he had not seemed please when Sendoh jumped him the instant he entered the house. But... Usually... No, it was not the same... This time, Koshino was not only pissed at him, his body tensed when he touch him... Like if he tried... Like if he REALLY tried to escape his touch... So...

Sendoh was suddenly very paled. Yes, of course... He should have know it... Koshino wanted to break up. That was so... Evident. He wanted to break up... But chose to say nothing today. And he knew why... 'Cause of his birthday. Koshino surely didn't want to break up... To say him He wanted to break up... On his birthday. That was his way to care about him. 'Cause they were friends. 

*But nothing else...*

Sendoh bit his lips, not wanting to cry, not wanting Kshino to see his tears... He loved him... He loved him so much... The young angel who saved him when he was a child... He had been so surprised the first time Koshino spoke to him... Somebody... Somebody noticed his presence !!! Somebody realized he was here, realized he existed !!! He was no more a shadow in this world, he was... A person. First time of his life, he realized what it was to be... An human. To be something more than... An object.

Koshino... He had always been here... Since their first meeting... The only light in his life... Bringing him a family, his family, that he accepted to share with him. Sendoh had felt so happy, he was no more alone... And Koshino... There had always be him in his eyes... Him, and only him... Koshino, even with that attitude had always been... The same angel in his eyes... At first he looked at him innocently, he was just happy to have a friend and wanted to be with him all the time... But child grow up. And so hey did. And soon he realized that he loved him. That he wanted him at his side, but not only as a friend... There was some people he thought he could have loved. In fact, only two... But not like he loved his Koshino... He liked them... Rukawa, Sakuragi... But he had Koshino. And even if he liked to tease them -Hell, he was human !!! -, he knew that there was one person... The only one he could love, now. He loved him for a lifetime. And more. Even if Koshino himself...

Sendoh closed his eyes. Of course... He should have know. The way Koshino reacted... He had never wanted... He knew that if they were... -if they had try to be-... Together, it was 'cause of him. He was the one who asked Koshino... To be with him. To be his boyfriend. He had been so afraid at that time... Certain to lost him forever... Terrorized under his smiling mask... Like he had never been in all his life. And he had been right, he finally realized it. Koshino probably accepted to... Give him a chance only 'cause he didn't want to hurt him. But didn't really want to be with him... He was a guy, after all !!! Koshino was open-mind... So was his family. But to be himself with a guy... He should be disgusted. 

How could he have even think than somebody wanted him... Wanted to be with him... Of course, he could be useful. Like in the team... But nothing more. After all, even his own parents... 

*No, no... Don't think about it...*

It hurt him. He should have been use to it, but... It hurt still. His 'parents'... His wonderful and beloved 'parents'... But it was not surprising. They never wanted him... So they never loved him. Not even liked him... But they were surely right. He didn't worth it. Why should they have been to a lot of trouble to even try to... He didn't knew. To like him, perhaps. He was what he was. He knew it. THEY knew it. So they didn't care...

Koshino cared. At least a little. He didn't worth it but... Koshino cared. 'Cause Koshino was the one he was. But he has his own limits. He cared. Like a friend. He was a fool to have think something else. Koshino accepted to give him his friendship. But couldn't more. How could he have been so stupid to even dream than Koshino could love him ? Like if anybody could love him...

Sendoh clenched his fists. He had always been insecure. And now, he knew why. He should knew that it was only a dream, unconsciously. A wonderfull dream... He should have understand it sooner. And Koshino... Stayed here. Of course, he spoke with him. He was here... But nothing else. Nothing else. NOTHING. Oh God, it hurt. It hurt more than his parents's indifference. 'Cause he had dare to dream about something else. He had dare to hope something... Something forbidden. He had dare to hope to be love...

Koshino was polite. That's all. But he had just to look at him... It was easy to see that his hot-tempered friend feel uncomfortable. He didn't even dare to look at him in the eyes !!! He was here, a little bit nervous... No, not a little, he was VERY nervous. Poor Koshino...

Sendoh smiled sadly. Of course... He already knew what to do. To finish this 'date', this masquerade, as soon as possible... And wait... Just some days. The time for Koshino to say him that he wanted to break up... He'd just to wait for Koshino to say him that... And accept. He couldn't do anything else... He didn't want to break up. God knew, he didn't want it... But he couldn't accept to see his Koshino... To see him in this state... It should not be something easy to do. Oh, no. But he had to. For Koshino's sake. To set him free...

He felt his heart tightened to the thought. If Koshino needed to... Be free, he had no other choice than to accept. He couldn't continue to tortur him like that, he couldn't !!! To see Koshino... To see his only love so uncomfortable... Because of him... Was something he couldn't accept.

How he wanted to be die... Or to never be born. But he couldn't die. Not now, when Koshino wanted to break up. He couldn't let him fell responsible, could he ? He loved him... He loved him so much...

*Hiroaki...*

Time passed slowly... So slowly... He wanted it to be finish. The dinner, the date... To be alone, so he could cry his eyes out. Koshino... His Koshino... His Angel...

*Finally...*

Now, they had finish... The hour ? He didn't know... But it was pitch-black. So it was late. Very late. Good. That was a good excuse... A good reason to separate. Soon he will be alone. He will be able to cry. Nobody to see him... To see his tears... No Koshino to bother about him...

That was probably their last date and he wanted it to be finish... How ironic. Their last date... Before he let Koshino go away. A short separation... Before the REAL one. How he wanted all of to be in the past...

"Kosh... You..."

"Sendoh, I..."

They interrupted themselves. How embarrassing !!! Sendoh felt very nervous. Had Koshino finally decide... That he prefer to not wait before to break up ? 

"..."

"..."

" So, what dyou..."

"You have something..."

"..."

"..."

"Ahahah !!! Koshino !!! " Sendoh flashed his famous smile. "You're my guest, speak first !!! "

"..." Koshino hesitated. "Hai..."

Sendoh felt bad... He watched, apparently calm and happy, waiting for Koshino to speak...

"I... Ehrr... This CD I lend to you... I... I need it... My sister want a copy of it, so..."

Sendoh smiled sadly. The CD... XJapan. His favorite group. And Koshino's too. His sister 'need it' ? Well, that was a good excuse... Of course, Koshino wanted his things back. Before break up with him. So it will be easier. No need to meet again after... 

"Okay. It's in my room, wait for me and I..."

"No !!! "

" ??? " Sendoh was surprised. What was that for ? 

"I... Hrrr... I prefer to go with you..."

Sendoh's eyes widened. What... He didn't understood. He nodded, saying nothing. As they walked towards his room, he let his mind wondering...

How many time had he want Koshino too go with him... Of course, it was not the first time that Kosh went with him, but... What would his Koshino say if he said him WHAT was in his mind every time he saw him in his room...

Sendoh sighed silently. He couldn't see Koshino, but he could feel his presence in his back. His angel... He had grow up so beautiful... His lean frame, his almost androgynous figure... His pale skin... How he had wanted to caress this skin... His face, with this brown gaze which could be so mesmerizely soft at times... His shoulders, his chest... His ass. This tight ass. How many time as he dream that he...

Sendoh blushed lightly. Koshino surely would be disgusted if he knew... How... When he was alone in his bed, at night, he... The way he... masturbated himself, dreaming about that short pretty ass of his... Dreaming he entered it again and again... How would he react if he knew that every night, Sendoh caressed himself, moaning his name as he dreamed about what he wanted to do with him... With his so marvellous body...

Will he stop after... After... They broke up ? Surely not... After all, it was his dreams... All he ever had... He did it before being with Koshino... And he knew he couldn't stop. But Koshino didn't know it. He would NEVER know it...

"Here it is !!! "

Sendoh bent to pick up the CD. He was about to grab it when he suddenly felt... Something. Arms encircling him from behind... He could feel a warmth in his back. Koshino's body, pressed against his... 

"Hiroaki ? "

End of Part II

Yes !!! I finish the part !!! Not the lemon part, yet... You've to wait for it... Wait for the part III... It reminds me "Sunset", I first said two parts, now three... -sigh- And I've so many fics to finish !!! -sigh-

About Sendoh... He has wrong about Koshino... This one love him... If you'd read the part I you already know it... But he felt insecure... And remember Koshino never said him he loved him... He is depressed. And about his behaviour, with his parents... All abused children (abused mean not only physically, but also mentally) considered than they are the one responsible... So, what he think is not true... But it's normal, to a certain point of view... *zeynel think about WHAT she want to do to those 'parents'*

Sendoh_Why do I have such a family...

Zeynel_Sendoh...

Sendoh_And Koshino doesn't like me !!! I want to be die !!! *depressed tone*

Zeynel_But... But... *worried look*

Koshino_ZEYNEL !!! It's your fault !!! Look at him !!!

Sendoh_Nobody love me... *watering eyes*

Koshino_ Schhh... *Hug Sendoh* Calm you... * *caress his hair tenderly*

Zeynel_It's all a misunderstanding !!! Wait for the last part !!! I promise you a lemon, you remember ? *cheerful tone*

Sendoh_Really ? *hug Koshino... let his hands wandering -which prove that he feels already better...-*

Zeynel_Of course !!!

_ZEYNEL_


	3. The lemon part!

The last part!!! It was time... So, the lemon part I promise to you... The 'present' itself... 

The disclaimers are always the same: I don't own "Slam Dunk"'s characters, they're Inoue's propriety, ect, ect... But I'm sure they will enjoy to be in my fic... Or at list in this part of it...

The Present

Part III

Sendoh froze, shivering lightly. Those arms around him... It felt so good... So perfect... But... Koshino... Didn't he want to...

"Hiroaki..." He murmured again, disconcerted.

Koshino closed his eyes, tightened his embrace. Sendoh... His Sendoh felt bad, he knew it. Even his smile, his mask was... Forced, tonight. And he knew why. 'Cause of his own behaviour... 'Cause he was so nervous... He sighed.

"Akira, I..." He interrupted himself. He couldn't !!! He couldn't say it...

"I know..." Sendoh murmured.

" ??? "

"You want... To break up ? "

Koshino's eyes widened. What ? It was not what he had planned ! Definitely not !!! So, Sendoh though...

"You know, the way you acted, it's easy to understand..."

"NO !!! "

"Hiroaki ? " Sendoh said, surprised.

"You... Baka Sendoh !!! "

" ??? "

"Say... Something stupid like that again and... You will never have your present !! "

"Present ? "

Sendoh blinked. A present ? But... Suddenly, realization hit him. Koshino didn't want to... He still accept... No, want him to be his boyfriend !!! He sighed with relief. Smiling lightly, he turned in Koshino's embrace, facing him. 

"A present, you said ? "

Koshino blushed, hiding his face in sendoh's chest. He couldn't !!! He couldn't meet HIS eyes, not NOW !!! He tensed a second when he felt Sendoh's hand on his head, tenderly caressing his hair.

"You... I..."

Sendoh waited patiently. Whatever it was, it didn't matters now that he knew that he was not... Rejected. Koshino acted strangely 'cause of a present... How typical of him... He caressed Koshino's soft hair, his other arm encircling his waist, so slim and... Perfect. It felt so good to be accepted... Koshino didn' t reject him, as he always do... To have him in his arms...

"Akira..." Koshino hesitated. But he HAD to say it ! "I... You know, I can't say you directly what I feel for you... I... I'm sorry, I'm like this... I... I really can't, so..."

Koshino tensed a little again. Now, it was the moment !!! Plucking up courage, he said in a hurry:

"So my present... It's me !!! "

Sendoh froze, his eyes widening. Has he... Heard correctly ? Koshino... He couldn't mean... His Koshino-kun...

"Hiroaki ?! "

Blushing, Koshino raised his head, meeting Sendoh's eyes. So he had say it ! Finally... He had been able to say it... And Sendoh... In any other situation, he probably had burst in laughter, seeing his smiling self-confident boyfriend so... Astonished. But not now... 

"I want you to... Make love with me."

"If it's a dream, I don't want to wake up !!! "

"Akira !! "

Sendoh smiled. Koshino... He was so cute, with this shape of red on the cheeks... Adorable... His hand leave his shorter love's hair to caress those cheeks. So cute... The hand travelled on the angel's face to sop on his chin, lifting it gently as he bent over to meet...

Oh yes !... Koshino's lips were as soft as he had imagine them to be... Like silk... Sendoh's embrace tightened around his waist as he slowly licked the tender flesh of those sweet, marvellous lips...

"Ah... Akira..." Koshino murmured.

It felt so good... The instant he parted his lips to murmur those words, Sendoh's tongue was in his mouth, exploring it eagerly, touching, sucking every part of it. Koshino felt lost... Sendoh's arms around him, Sendoh's hands on his back, running all over his body... Sendoh's body pressed against him, Sendoh's mouth on his... Sendoh, Sendoh, Sendoh... Sendoh's odor, Sendoh's caresses, Sendoh's taste, strong but sweet... He felt like drunk as he tasted it, totally forgotten the world around him. 

They finally parted, needing to breath. Sendoh smiled again. Koshino... He was so tempting, the eyes closed, his lovely face flushed with desire and bliss... His angel... His angel of Love. But now...

"AH ! "

Koshino's eyes widened. Sendoh... He shivered as his smiling boyfriend -lover- slid his hand under his shirt, removing it slowly as he caressed the wet skin... Sendoh's hands on his body... On his nipples... He moaned as the hands went lower, brushing against... 

"Akira !..."

"Tshh..."

Sendoh's smile was a little different now... A sweet, tender smile... He kissed Koshino, unzipping his lovely angel's pants. He slip his hand in it and they heard a soft sound as the fabric slid against Koshino's legs, falling on the floor... So did the underwear some seconds after...

"Hiroaki... You're so beautiful..."

Koshino's blush was becoming more and more pronounced every second. He was... He was totally naked in front of Sendoh !!! Oh God... Was his excitement visible ? Oh... Oh NO !!! Koshino hurriedly tried to hide himself but it was to late... Sendoh kicked his hands away and Koshino shivered under his piercing gaze. It felt strange to be here with him... Of course, Sendoh had already see him naked. But it was in the showers. After practice. They were not alone... What if Sendoh disliked what he saw? What if he finally didn't want to... If... If... 

"Mmmrr..."

Sendoh almost purred. Koshino... His Koshino... He was so beautiful !!! And to see... THAT part of him... It was... Stimulating. To know that it was 'cause of him... He looked in Koshino's eyes. This one was so nervous... Like afraid of his reactions... Sendoh began to slowly undress himself... 

"Koibito..."

Koshino gasped. Sendoh... Sendoh... He was so... So... He closed his eyes, trying to breath normally. So imposing... The large chest, the muscled stomach... His long, long legs... The muscular frame of his body... The clothes usually hidded it more than revealed it... An Apollo... And, between his legs... Koshino turned his eyes away, trying to avoid THIS particularly part of his lover. So he didn't see the teasing smile which played on Sendoh's lips. He didn't see him to kneel in front of him... 

"Ah ! Akira !!! "

Sendoh smirked, continuing his work. Aaaah ! Koshino... His shorter teammate shivered, almost falling in the process and he laid a hand to support him. He playfully slid his tongue on Koshino's length, before taking it in his mouth again. His hand went in Koshino's back to caress his ass... This short pretty ass of his... Soon, Koshino began to move his hips in rhythm.

"Hmmm... Akira... Akira... Ah ! Ah ! "

Koshino closed his eyes tight, moaning loudly. He wanted more !!! More of Sendoh's hand on his body, of Sendoh's mouth around his sex, sucking and licking eagerly... More... More... More !!!

"Ah... Ah... Akira... Please, Akira... Ah ! " Koshino screamed.

Sendoh almost laughed. So THAT was his 'timid' angel !!! His timid, serious... Sexy, adorable, desirable... Giving in Koshino's pleas, He gently bit his length before accepting to increase the peace.

"Akira... Akira... Akira..."

Koshino was repeating Sendoh's name again and again and again. Oh God ! It was so good... He felt lost, he wanted... He was about to... 

"Ah ! "

He shouted suddenly, emptying himself in Sendoh's mouth. Sendoh gasped a little, he had been surprised to see how quick Koshino has... He smirked, swallowing Koshino's come with more than a little delight and looked at the flushed and beloved face. Koshino... He was yet in the throw of passion, the eyes closed, breathing quickly. It had been so good to heard his pants and moans... And he wanted to heard them again. Mixed with his own ones...

"Hiroaki..."

Koshino slowly opened his eyes. Sendoh ? He felt a light kiss on his lips and was about to speak when he suddenly realized that his foots were no more on the floor !

"Akira !? "

Sendoh laughed, cautiously caring his lover on the bed. There he stopped, openly admiring him and smile seeing the blush on Koshino's cheeks. 

*THAT will never bore me !!! *

Koshino was trembling lightly upon Sendoh's gaze. He knew what was coming next... He wanted it but couldn't help to feel nervous. Sendoh put a reassuring hand on his thigh...

"Hiroaki... If... If you didn't want..."

"No ! "

"So..."

"No ! I mean... I... I want you to... To..."

Sendoh smiled. Koshino as passing the night blushing !!! He was so cute... His eyes widened as he saw Koshino slowly opening his legs in a silent invitation. He raised his hand, licking his fingers sensuously before install himself between Koshino's legs. 

"I love you, Hiroaki Koshino."

Koshino smiled, hearing him but couldn't help to tense when the hand brush against his entrance, and sighed when two wet fingers entered him. It felt... Strange. He tried to force himself to relax as Sendoh began to move his hand. So strange... A little uncomfortable, too... He began to felt aroused again, especially when His lover bent over to kiss his manhood...

"Ah... Akira... Now ! "

Removing his hand, Sendoh grab Koshino's legs to open them a little more. He couldn't wait more !!! Placing himself at Koshino's entrance, he entered him in a quick but gentle movement.

"Aaah ! "

Sendoh wait a little, the time for Koshino to get use to the presence in him. Koshino bit his lips. It hurts... He knew it would hurt but... Not so much !!! Sendoh seemed... So big !!! He took some long lungful, trying to force his muscles to relax themselves.

"Hiro-kun..." Koshino asked, worried.

Sendoh felt relieved when he saw Koshino bright smile. It felt good... So good to be in him... To be wrapped in his warmth... But he couldn't bear Koshino's suffering. He couldn't bear to be responsible of it. He began to move in a back and forward motion, enjoying the feeling of the burning flesh around him... Oh yes... He moved a little to change his angle of entrance, observing his angel's smile... Yes !

"Ah ! "

Koshino moaned, his eyes wide open with surprise. It... Had felt incredible ! He began to move with Sendoh, meeting each trust with ardent desire, so Sendoh's cock could touch THIS spot with every move...

"Ohyesohyesohyesohyesohyes !!! "

"Ah... Hiroaki... Hiroaki..."

Sendoh was closed... He quickened his pace, sliding his hand between their body to grab Koshino's length... Now there was nothing but the feeling of Koshino. Koshino's warmth as furiously pumped in his hot depths, Koshino's legs around his waist, Koshino's arms in his back, the nails tearing his flesh... But he didn't care as he lost himself in a whirl of pleasure and bliss, a part only noticing the same reaction in Koshino as he came in him, spilling his seed in the incredibly tight hole...

They stayed motionless some endless minutes, breathing deeply, releaved in the feeling of each other before Sendoh finally decided to move , removing himself from Koshino's body and grimacing as he streched his muscles, especially those of his shoulders...

"Ouch !..."

"Akira ? "

"Tschh..." Sendoh kissed Koshino lightly before adding with a wink "Think about retract your claws, kitty-cat... I didn't know I had such a savage being in my bed !! "

Koshino's eyes widened as he saw the blood on his fingers. Oh no ! Sendoh... How could he have... Sendoh ! But this one only smiled to him...

"I love you, Hiroaki Koshino."

"I love you, Akira Sendoh..."

In the night, in an almost deserted house, two boys finally joined themselves, body heart and soul, celebrating there love for the first time of their life...

End of part III

End of the fic

Hey, gals !!! I hope you enjoy the fic !!! Especially you, my friend, as I write it for YOUR birthday... No need to say your name... *wink*

Sendoh_ *crying, smiling, his arms wide open* Zeynel !!!

Zeynel_Uuh? *turned, surprise, to fall in those marvelous, muscled, warm arms...*

Sendoh_Thanks ! Thanks a lot !!! Thanksthanksthanksthanksthanks a lot !!!

Zeynel_ *smiling* But it was a pleasure...

Koshino_...

Zeynel_Koshino ! Does the fic please you, too ?

Koshino_ *blush*

Zeynel_ So ? 

Koshino_ *glare*

Zeynel_You didn't like ? *watery eyes*

Sendoh_Noooooooo !!! My Hiro-kun didn't enjoy it !!! I'm stupid !!! I knew it, I'm not good enough for him !!! Bwwwaaaaaaaaaaaa...

  
Koshino_But no, Akira !!! *worry voice*

Sendoh_Snif... Snif... Really ? *pitiful tone*

Koshino_Of course !!! *bright smile*

Sendoh_Hiro-kun !!! *jump Koshino*

Koshino_Sendoh !!! *furious voice*

Zeynel_Oooooh !!! Sendoh !!! And your back !!!

Koshino_ *stop to struggle. look Sendoh remorsefully*

Sendoh_Don't worry !!! I didn't feel it !!! *grimace suddenly*

Koshino_Sendoh !!! Be careful, koibito !!!

Zeynel_ *Look at Sendoh*

Sendoh_ *look at Zeynel*

Zeynel_ *Look at Sendoh*

Sendoh_ *wink*

Koshino_ *look at Sendoh with worried eyes*

Zeynel_ *smile*

Sendoh_ *move a little* Ouch !!! I think I wanna go home... It's better...

Koshino_Yes, and you will sleep a little.

Sendoh_But Hiro-kun... 

Koshino_You've no choice !!! In your bed !!!

Sendoh_ *secret smile*

Zeynel_ *laugh discreetly. take her camera*

Sendoh_Pffff... If you insist...

Koshino_YES !!! In bed !!! And I wanna prepare something to help you to sleep...

Sendoh_As you wish, my love... *triumphant smile*

So... Now, excuse me, I had something to do... A little film... I need material for other fics, you understand... But I want comments and critics !!! Don't forget me !!! *look at the boys* Poor Koshino... Sendoh know so well how to manipulate him, now... *sigh* I had to go, bye !!! See you next time !!! *run to fallow the boys, a large smile on her face...*

_ZEYNEL_


End file.
